Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging method of a battery and a battery pack thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
In portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, or notebook computers, functionality has become complicated, and the amount of data used has increased. Power consumption has correspondingly increased. Users of mobile devices desire a long battery life which can provide extended operation when used in a mobile environment. Recently, lithium ion batteries having high energy density have primarily been used as the power source for portable electronic devices, and are generally in the form of a battery pack having one or more battery cells within a housing.
When a lithium ion battery is charged or discharged, it is necessary to accurately control charge/discharge voltages and charge/discharge currents. To this end, a microprocessor is generally installed in the battery pack which is able to sense the internal state of the battery pack during charging or discharging, and transmit information concerning the internal state of the battery pack to a main body of an electronic device or to drive a protection circuit.